Lovers Moon
by unsungmelody29
Summary: There's a new werewolf in Beacon Hills who proves to be an adversary in Scott and the others fight however being that she is an omega she's not the most willing at first until her and Stiles begin to have feelings for each other will he be able to melt her cold heart and make her the sweet kind person she once was or will she forever remain dark and out of control?
1. beautiful stranger

Disclaimer: Ok so i don't own Teen wolf or any of its characters but i do own the ones that you've never heard of like Sage so please (no touchy) thank you and good night folks. oh p.s this story is boring at first just like any potentially great story so please give it some time I'm new at this but it will hopefully become awesome anyway enjoy!

" I'm just sayin all I hear about is you and Alison and no offense buddy but I'm tired of hearing about you guys and your undying love for each

other I mean Lydia literally like ripped my heart out I thought I was getting somewhere with her but she'll never change she's just a

manipulative tease dude" . He sighed after his nearly five minute rant filled with hand motions and dramatics. "Look Stiles if it's bothering you

so bad then at least try to find someone new it's not worth all the pain she puts you through" "yeah like kissing my best friend ?" He asked

which made Scott flinch "that was a while ago now and you know I wasn't myself it was the full moon …." "yeah, yeah " he muttered not

noticing that Scott had stopped walking next to him and appeared to be glued to where he was standing. "What is it he asked fearing the

worst" "another werewolf Scott whispered looking in the direction of the principal's office where a girl was standing with who looked like her

mother. "You sure man I mean she doesn't look like the werewolf type ." "I'm positive he said dropping his gaze before they noticed him

staring. Stiles finally looked in their direction he noticed the girl was pretty she was tall and slender with long black hair and a tan complexion

he gasped as she looked up meeting his eyes with soft hazel ones a blank expression on her face. The women next to her regained her

attention and said one last thing to her before walking away. Scott decided now was the perfect time to make his move and made his way

over to her before stiles could even realize what he was doing. "uhh hi " Scott said giving her a small smile I'm Scott he extended his hand to

her after a brief pause she accepted and said in an emotionless voice my names sage" Umm I couldn't help but notice …"he started but she

interrupted him quickly saying so that only they could hear" look I'm not in the mood for a werewolf welcome wagon ok thanks anyway " she

walked off before he had the chance to even respond. "smooth " Stiles said clapping his now frowning friend on the shoulder." See ya later he

said suddenly adjusting his backpack and walking in the opposite direction "where are you going?" "To see Derek maybe he knows her." he

said shrugging. Stiles nodded and made his way to class not being able to take the new girl off his mind it didn't even occur to him that he

didn't ask Scott what her name was and how the conversation went but judging as to how she left him standing their it couldn't have been

that well. He was proud of himself when he got into class he didn't even so much as glance in Lydia's direction because he knew that if he did

her beauty would strike him again leaving him in his old ways. When he sat down at his desk he noticed the chair behind him was occupied by

someone who now seemed very familiar… It was that girl from earlier now that he was really able to look at her he was struck by how truly

beautiful he couldn't speak the only thing he managed to do was give her a small wave which she returned her eyebrow raised. "Ok class I want you to

get into pairs and read the first five pages of the book then answer the questions I have on the board. " Stiles found his chance and jumped in the seat next to

the girl . He smiled not being able to help noticing Lydia's shocked expression at not being his first choice as usual . "My names stiles" he said finding his voice.

"Sage" she nodded . "So how ya like it here so far?" he asked "well considering I just came I'm not sure yet" she shrugged a small smile on her face. "Right" he

muttered a light blush creeping up on his face "should we get started?" she asked opening up her book "uh yeah sure" he said following suit. Before they knew

it they began talking Stiles was surprised at how easy she was to talk to about certain crushes and heartbreak before either of them knew it class was over.

"It was nice talking to you." he smiled which to his surprise she returned slightly "you too" she shrugged walking away. when Stiles got to lunch he was

surprised to see Scott there waiting "so what happened?"he asked only half interested "well Derek said he doesn't know her but she doesn't seem like a

threat which is something because he thinks everyone is a threat." "True" Stiles said nodding. "so now what?" "not sure." scott said shaking his head "but i

guess we'll find out soon."


	2. breaking the ice

Authors notes – Ok guys I know it's taken forever but with two jobs and school right around the

corner it hasn't been all that easy…. Anyhoo enough with my sob stories on with the show lol.

It was raining as Stiles made his way home. It was when he stopped at the red light that he

noticed a now familiar figure at the bus stop.. Quickly pulling over to the curb he jumped out and

opened the door. "Get in." he yelled over the now pounding rain. "Thank you I really appreciate

this." she shivered as the made their way to her house. "no problem" he smiled" oh great" she

said rummaging through her bag. "What is it?" "I forgot my key and my aunt won't be home for

another like three hours …" "its ok we can go to my house my dad won't be home anytime soon

we could finish our project. " "I don't know…" "Come on you can do more damage to me then I

can to you don't worry you'll leave with your virtue in tact I promise." At this she laughed "ok

fine…." When they got to his house the first thing he did was give her some of his clothes to

wear while hers were in the dryer. "Thanks again for the clothes" she said sitting down in his

computer chair which to him was at the other end of the world at this point. He couldn't help but

notice how cute she looked in the oversized clothing… "So should we begin?" she said snapping

him out of his reverie "sure" he mumbled happy that she couldn't see the blush creeping up on

his face . For the next hour the only thing that could be heard was the occasional scratching of a

pen . Stiles couldn't take it anymore and decided of course to talk first. "So Sage if you don't

mind me asking you don't really seem like the werewolf type how did it happen?" At this she

froze .I got into an accident and got bitten that's all." she said quickly still not looking up. "ok"

he said slowly … "Well do you have any other siblings?" "No" she said shaking her head sadly.

When she finally did look up however a sliver of fear went through him "so tell me are we done

with this interrogation or do you feel like grilling me some more?" she said in an eerily calm

voice … "No I'm done" he said bowing his head in defeat thinking he may have ruined every

chance if any with this girl. She sighed causing him to look up "look Stiles it's not you it's just

that my family is a very touchy subject I'm sorry." "no its fine it was none of my business but

just remember if you ever do need someone to talk to I'm here ." "thank you she said nodding

I'll hold you to it but It'll have to be another day my aunt will be home any minute" "Oh you

want me to take you?" "no thanks" she said handing him back his neatly folded clothes "it'll be

faster if I run I just take the bus for a little normality I guess" she said sheepishly before making

her way out of the door … "see you in school" she said giving his hand a squeeze "it was really

sweet of you to help me the way you have" "anytime" he smiled closing the door behind her he

had to smile he couldn't help it things were finally looking up for the better…

End note -it's a little rushed but I hope its ok in the next chap things actually start to happen so please bear with me thanks. And please review :)


End file.
